


Pent Up

by Rainbow_Whale_Shark



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Grinding, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Whale_Shark/pseuds/Rainbow_Whale_Shark
Summary: Weeks of Seteth working late have taken a toll on his wife.





	Pent Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit, writing Seteth smut. Slight spoilers in regards to Seteth and a lazy ending.

"That's a rare sight," Byleth said, checking the time as Seteth entered. "You're back before you normally are." 

It was true; it had been many weeks since Seteth had come to bed before midnight. 

"Yes, well, perhaps I wished to see my wife." Seteth smiled warmly at Byleth, removing his cloak and draping it over a chair. 

He leaned down, giving Byleth a peck on the lips before sitting at the edge of the bed to remove his boots. 

"It's good to have you home early, dearest." Byleth stated, burying her face in his shoulder. New cologne, she noticed, happily losing herself in the scent. 

Seteth brushed a stray hair from her face, a hand on her face guiding her into a proper kiss. It started out lazy and sweet, quickly escalating when he quietly groaned against Byleth's lips. 

"Why Seteth," Byleth said, sounding incredulous. "Could you perhaps have…ulterior motives?" 

The green-haired man felt his skin flush at the assumption, confirming Byleth's suspicion. She smirked at this; even after marriage, Seteth was still so horribly awkward.

"I…" Seteth swallowed thickly, embarrassed to be under such close scrutiny. 

Byleth's hands crept across Seteth's chest as she settled herself on his lap, fiddling with the many buttons on his robe. She pushed his hair back to reveal his pointed ears; just that action made him shudder a bit. 

"Tell me what you want," Byleth whispered in his ear, eyes twinkling. 

"I want you, my love," Seteth breathed, hands fisting the sheets. 

"How would you have me?" 

"However I can, do as you will with me." He felt Byleth's cold hands on his chest, his robes no longer keeping her from his chest, toned and muscular from years of fighting with an axe. 

Seeing the normally composed man so desperate aroused Byleth like nothing else. Every muscle in her body wanted to pounce on him, to ride his cock until she could no longer use her legs, but she resisted. 

"You haven't been paying attention to me lately." Byleth placed a finger over his mouth as Seteth opened it to speak. "That's not to say I'm not grateful that you're here to remedy that, but I don't think you understand how lonely I've been."

A hand on Seteth's chest was all it took for him to get the message and lay flat on the bed. Byleth maneuvered his pants off until he lay bare and vulnerable for her, nearly shaking in anticipation. 

She hummed appreciatively as she groped at him, smiling at the pride that briefly crossed Seteth's face. Byleth gently flicked his nipple, satisfied with the way his breath caught in his throat. 

"You seem a bit…pent up." Byleth teased, undressing as Seteth watched hungrily. 

"It has been quite a while." Seteth replied, a ghost of a pout barely visible on his lust-addled features. 

Byleth straddled him, now fully naked and more than a little wet. "Would you like to fuck me?" Seteth's vigorous nod was met with a sadistic chuckle. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want that more than anything."

The hope Seteth had of being inside her died as she lowered herself, pressing his cock onto his stomach instead of into her. Byleth groaned as she ground her hips down, stimulating her clit and tormenting the man beneath her. 

"I've missed you," Byleth's hips lazily rolled against his. "I've been wanting you for so long, dreaming of you filling me up…but you were too busy."

"Is this m-my punishment for that?" Despite Seteth's pained tone, he sighed in pleasure as Byleth coaxed a squirt of pre from his cock, using it as makeshift lube. 

"Yes," Byleth emphasized each word with a roll of her hips, her swollen clit sliding against his cock. "You'll do well to remember the feeling of absolute desperation when I'm done with you."

Seteth whined, knowing that he wasn't allowed to touch her, choosing instead to tug at the sheets. He shuddered when she lifted herself off of him, her hand diving between her legs. 

"Look at what I've had to do in your absence," Byleth whispered, her fingers alternating between rubbing her clit and thrusting in and out of her hole. 

Seteth could only watch, mesmerized by the teasing look on Byleth's face even as she came, lust dripping down her thighs and onto his cock. 

"Please, let me satisfy you." 

"No." Byleth was somewhat breathless, resting herself on his lap once again. "Open." She held her wet fingers up to him, blushing at how obedient he was. He looked good like this; whining around her fingers, flushed bright red, hips barely bucking against her. 

She removed her fingers, focusing on his ears instead. Seteth gasped when she gently trailed a finger down the shell of his ear and moaned louder than he meant when she stroked him. 

"Byleth! I'm quite…sensitive there." Seteth was embarrassed by how flustered he sounded.

"Yes, I'm aware. Would you like me to stop?" Byleth paused, looking into his clouded eyes. 

"No, goddess no, don't stop." He was putty in her hands, trembling as he unsuccessfully tried to restrain his emotions. 

She leaned down, chastely kissing his forehead before resuming her attack on his ears, biting at his right while tugging on the left with her other hand. Seteth felt himself falling apart, moaning openly and grinding against Byleth. 

"I love you." Byleth murmured, lips brushing against his ear. 

Seteth came undone, stifling a whine against his knuckle while Byleth whispered praises and ran her fingers through his hair. 

"I-- apologies." Seteth laughed nervously as Byleth stood up, noticing the absolute mess covering her thighs and his stomach.

"I believe I'm at fault here, dearest." Byleth said, making her way to the washbasin for a cloth. "I had too much fun winding you up."

"Do not be concerned," Seteth reassured, cleaning himself as Byleth finished. "I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

"Good." Byleth let Seteth pull her back down next to him, resting her head on his chest. 

"I believe I forgot something," Seteth said, pulling away slightly to look at her. "I love you as well."

**Author's Note:**

> My hobbies? Dominating powerful men.


End file.
